


you're my peridot // Woosan

by theUnicornsz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUnicornsz/pseuds/theUnicornsz
Summary: wooyoung has insomnia and a very special someone helps him get over it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	you're my peridot // Woosan

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

❝𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓸𝓽𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓷 𝓿𝓸𝓵𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓬 𝓪𝓼𝓱𝓮𝓼, 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓸𝓵𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓸 𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓼, 𝓟𝓮𝓵𝓮

𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓰𝓸𝓵𝓭, 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓰𝓮𝓶 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓻 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓼.❞

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

˜"*°•.˜"*°• 𝓳𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓸𝓸𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓰 •°*"˜.•°*"˜

↬ 21 years old (26th Nov 1999)

↬ midnight-blue/black hair

↬ sleepless nightmare-filled nights have been a familiar concept for him for 5 years now

˜"*°•.˜"*°• 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝓷 •°*"˜.•°*"˜

↬ 22 years old(10th July 1998)

↬ platinum-blonde hair

↬ sleeps in the day, awake at night

𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 2 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓾𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 5 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓶 𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓻 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂?

.⋆｡⋆☂˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the gem Peridot; its origins and its purpose.


End file.
